


[Podfic] First Feast

by sylvilagus_nuttallii



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Invents Emotional Eating, First Time, Fruit, In the Beginning, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvilagus_nuttallii/pseuds/sylvilagus_nuttallii
Summary: “Do you feel different?” Aziraphale asked. His gaze was intent, flicking between Crawly’s mouth and eyes. He was twisting his plump, fruit-reddened fingers in the folds of his robe like he couldn’t manage to keep still. He was squirming. “Give us another taste,” he whispered.Crawly dropped the forbidden fruit. Crawly lunged for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] First Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281451) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



> Please visit the author's work [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281451)

[Sylvilagus](https://soundcloud.com/user-883098830) · [First Feast](https://soundcloud.com/user-883098830/first-feast)


End file.
